


Duel Attraction

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anise is jealous of Sam and Daniel's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel Attraction

Freya felt Anise’s jealousy as if it were her own, burning at her, at them both and while it didn’t hurt Freya as much, it hurt her symbiote and she didn’t like that at all.

She watched on as Sam rested her head on Daniel’s shoulder and closed her eyes, murmuring something to him. He answered just as softly, a conversation that was intended for just the two of them, that; even Teal’c couldn’t hear, sitting on the other side of Daniel. All three were lined up against the wall of the ship, while Setesh flew.

Freya had only told Jack the basics of what Anise felt for Daniel Jackson. Though now, the jealousy was more intense than she would’ve thought and when she asked Anise about it, the symbiote didn’t answer, denied it and then it burnt deeper and Freya turned her attention back to Sam and Daniel.

From where she was standing by Setesh and the navigational controls, so could watch the moments pass between the two members of SG-1 but it was hard to define what those moments meant. When Daniel laughed, he laughed into Sam’s hair, their bodies were close, closer than the space in the corner called for, and when Sam spoke she looked right into Daniel’s eyes, her hand resting on his thigh.

Neither host nor symbiote were convinced the two were just friends.

Eventually Sam stood, giving him a pat on the leg as she did so and Freya moved to follow her, arguing with Anise as they walked.

She caught up with her in the engine room, finding her bent over an open panel, the crystals the only real light in the dark room illuminating her face and Freya understood why Anise was so jealous. She had an attraction to both the Major and Daniel Jackson.

*****

Sam heard the door open behind her, but didn’t look up, keeping her head down and eyes on the control crystals. There was no danger from anyone on this ship, and no reason to worry or react.

“Major Carter?” Freya said. Sam stood up straight and turned, smiling at her.

“Freya. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is well, Major Carter, but I would like to discuss something with you.”

“What is it?”

“Your relationship Daniel Jackson.”

“What about it?”

“The two of you are very close.”

“Yes.” She drew the word out, unsure where Freya was going with it, “Freya?” The woman’s head dipped down for a moment and when she looked up again, Sam saw Anise had taken over, hard lines etched on her face, her eyes a touch darker, the smile gone.

“I am sorry Major Carter, Freya can take her time.”

“You’re going to cut to the chase.”

“I believe so. I wish to understand the nature of your relationship with Daniel Jackson.”

“We’re friends.” Sam said, smiling.

“You are very close.”

“Yes, well, we’ve been through a lot.” She waited for Anise to continue but when she didn’t, she asked, “Does that answer your question?”

“I believe so. Have you and Daniel ever had sex?” Anise stepped closer to Sam and in her hesitation saw Sam’s breathing hitch up a speed, a flash of desire cross her face, giving the Tok’ra her answer. “When?” Sam opened her mouth to deny it but Anise stepped closer again, forcing her to step back into the wall, and she knew the woman would not take any answer but the truth.

“Last year.”

“Tell me about it.” The demand was clear.

“Not much to tell,” Sam said, trying to take another step back before Anise took another step forward, “he was devastated about Sha’rae dying. I comforted him. We ended up in bed.”

“Tell me about him.” Anise said, “I want to know more.” Sam felt like something Anise was studying, her eyes hard and wandering up and down her body, her breathing hard but quiet, every piece of the woman’s concentration was on her, waiting for her story, for more information.

“He’s good. Even when’s he angry and devastated, he was good.” She said, turning red and her voice becoming a whisper, worried he would walk in at any moment,

“More.” Anise’s voice was angry, face too, but she was still inches from Sam, body heat radiating all around the two women increased by the engines and the small corner they were crammed into.

“I was drunk, intoxicated,” she explained, “Daniel, wasn’t.” She paused, but Anise didn’t speak, waiting, “I just meant to hung him, hold him, but we kissed….”

“Who kissed who?”

“I’m not sure. We were so close, it was going to happen.” Her voice hitched as Anise leaned into her.

“Like this?”

“A bit.”

“What happened next?”

“It was a little frantic, we stripped each other. He tore my shirt,” Sam noticed Anise swallow hard with that piece of information. She herself was blushing, she could feel the heat in her cheeks flaring up as she thought about her brief encounter with Daniel and with Anise’s body so very close to her own. When the Tok’ra took a breath in, her breasts brushed against Sam’s, and she knew a kiss was coming, she just didn’t know when. Sam found she wasn’t adverse to the idea at all.

“More.” Anise said, her voice lower than before.

“When we were naked he took me into his bedroom, his hands were everywhere, and they’re rougher than you would think, it’s a good feeling.” She closed her eyes for a second, remembering the rush of arousal this created, “Really good.”

“He’s tanned,” she continued, “and more muscular than I realised, and when he wants you on the bed you won’t argue.”

“No.”

“We were both too far gone for any foreplay. I was too drunk, he was too desperate.”

“Foreplay?”

“Um, um,” Sam stuttered, how to explain foreplay to a Tok’ra? “Doesn’t Freya know?”

“We’ve not encountered this word before.” Sam swallowed, then took a breath.

“Foreplay is, is what you do before penetration, say,” she tried, “It’s about getting each other aroused and,”

“I understand,” Anise cut in, “If I were to caress your body, your breasts, this would be foreplay?” Sam merely nodded, watching as the other woman’s hands rose in the air and dropped again. She was never normally this nervous, but this wasn’t like other sexual encounters. Anise was teasing her, working her up without even touching her, and her brain was getting fuzzy and all she could see was Anise’s face, the cold eyes had a fire in them she had never seen before. Or had never noticed.

“Continue.”

“There was none of that, once I was on my back, on the bed he kissed me before…” she paused, swallowing, “entering me.” Anise faltered in front of her, the cold stare waning, and trust her to be able to get off on just a story, Sam thought.

“Did you reach completion?” Anise asked, voice a harsh noise now, face moving closer to Sam’s.

“Twice.” She answered. “He had a lot of energy, it was hard and fast, and he lifted my legs up onto his shoulders and,” she closed her eyes again and Anise moved the last centimetre into Sam’s body and kissed her hard on the lips. The blonde responded in kind, the last few minutes of story telling had been torture and she needed something from Anise now.

It was probably a bad idea, with her father and commanding officer just next door, but the haze of arousal always messed around with her good judgment and when Anise began to pull at her black t-shirt, fingertips skimming her skin, she figured it was a risk worth taking.

The t-shirt was thrown to one side, bra falling on top of it, and Anise immediately ran her tongue over one of Sam’s nipples, the other hand holding onto her hip, holding her still. She took another step forward and their bodies connected, lightly thrusting into each other. Sam was trying to concentrate on keeping her moans low, as Anise nipped on her nipples, her hand sliding across her stomach and down to unfasten Sam’s pants.

“Who are you thinking about?” Anise hissed, standing up to kiss Sam , opening her pants and thrusting a hand roughly into her underwear.

“Anise,” Sam moaned at the feel of the Tok’ra’s cold fingers on her hot flesh. “You.”

“Not Daniel.”

“No, you’re beautiful enough.” She told her, through gritted teeth as fingers searched through the wetness. “Annoying but beautiful.”

“Thank you, Major.”

“Sam,” she choked out, Anise’s fingers finding her clit.

“Sam.”

She liked the sound of her name in the Tok’ra’s voice, rough and husky, and strained too.

Anise kissed her again, tongues together, fighting and she slid a long finger into Sam’s body, pushing her back, hard, against the wall, making her cry out. Sam was sure she could feel the other woman’s mouth curve into a smile, a grin, as their lips connected over and over, but she couldn’t be sure. The only thing she could be sure of was the feel of Anise’s fingers, a second entering her body, the woman’s thumb pressing down on her clit. Anise started moving her fingers in and out of her body, a slow torturous rhythm and Sam moved her hips in time, moaning with every inward thrust, crying out every time Anise scarped a nail over her clit.

Sam came hard, pulling her hips away and crying out, banging her head against the wall behind her and shaking around Anise’s fingers.

When her breathing slowed, the haze lifting, she opened her eyes to see Anise staring at her, smiling. She’d never seen the Tok’ra symbiote smile before. Freya smiled often; but not Anise. It was strange to see her so ruffled too, eyes glazed, hair wild, face flushed and breathing hard. Anise pulled her fingers slowly from Sam’s body, kissing her hard again and Sam found the brain cells not jumbled up in post orgasmic bliss could take hold of Anise’s hips and whirl her around, pushing her back against the wall. She did exactly as Anise had done, sucking on a nipple hard, marking her and making her cry out.

Sam decided it was fun to see Anise like this, so shaken up, crying out and moaning in pleasure when so often she came across as cool and detached -- emotionless or angry. She ran her hands up Anise’s thighs and under her skirt, running her thumbs up the soft skin of her inner thighs in a firm caress making Anise squirm. She grinned and brushed over Anise’s underwear, over the arousal evident there, making her buck away from the touch.

Sam dropped to her knees, lifting up the skirt and pulling one of Anise’s hands down to hold onto the hem and hold it up. She pushed the wet underwear aside and ran her tongue over her centre. The shiver that ran through Anise ran through Sam too and she smiled, she was enjoying Anise’s company more than she had ever expected too.

She searched out her clit and sucked on it, sliding a finger slowly into her body. Anise tensed up, one hand scrunching her skirt up in her fist, knuckles turning white, the other flat against the wall as Sam worked her body up.

“More.” Anise growled, voice all anger and arousal.

Sam added another finger and sucked hard on her clit, stretching her fingers out in a rhythm, thrusting them in and out as hard she as could until Anise was shaking, her whole body going into spasms. She cried out when she came, an angry cry of pleasure and Sam licked at her centre gently until she was clam and stoic again.

She stood and kissed Anise on the lips, before leaning against her for a moment.

“It is unwise to remain like this for too long.” Anise said, pushing her away. Anise moved around her, collecting up their clothes, she helped Sam into her bra, handing her, her t-shirt as she redressed herself. When Sam was clothed again, the Tok’ra teased the blonde’s hair, an intimate gesture Sam hadn’t expected Anise to be capable of, and looked puzzled as she then did the similar with her own hair.

“We should not return to the others looking untidy.”

“Probably not.”

“Freya is not concerned by such things, but I am and I believe most Tau’ri to be too.”

“Most.” Sam didn’t know what to say, she just watched as Anise spoke, preparing herself to face the others, the tingles of her orgasm continuing to work their way lightly through her body.

“I should return.”

“Okay.”

“Perhaps we could do this again.” It was a question, Sam was sure of it but Anise didn’t give her a chance to answer, leaving her alone in the small room again, the panel still open beside her.

Freya took control again, enjoying the after effects of the sex first hand. She felt her symbiote’s jealousy as if it were her own, and her attraction and arousal and hoped next they could seduce someone of her choosing. Or convince Daniel to join her and Sam.


End file.
